


Tranquility

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Training, Anal toys, D/s play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, No Daddy Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Scening, Smut, a fuckton of it, because I like that, bottom!Phil, discussed kinks, dom!dan, sub!Phil, submitting, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: A top!dan/dom!dan anal training fic, where Phil is a lovely submissive.Not really much plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this thing I wrote! There's a worrying lack of top!dan/dom!dan fics and I decided to change that. It's almost for sure OOC, but it's fiction yo and I love writing vulnerable!phil. Wanted my work to have an air of easiness and calmness about it, I hope i did good!
> 
> The events and characters of this story are a figment of my imagination.

“I want to take my time with you tonight.” Dan announces as they’re lounging on the sofa. They’ve been kissing for a good half hour now, but it’s been lazy and sweet.

Phil huffs out a heavy breath.

“Would you like that, Phil? How long has it been since you last called me “sir”?”

“Yes, please, long enough. Can I take a quick shower before that?”

Dan nods and lets Phil go from his grip. He hangs around for a few minutes, because he knows Phil will be a while. He doesn’t have an exact plan, he wants to worship Phil’s body slowly and teasingly and to become stuck in the moment with his partner.

Dan is sat on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently for Phil. As is the norm, Phil walks in wrapped in three towels. Dan beckons him to sit on the floor between his legs where he’s carefully folded a thick blanket. He takes one of the towels and starts drying Phil’s hair himself. Phil hums in approval and pushes his head back in Dan’s hands. 

“Did you have a nice shower?” Dan asks quietly.

“Yes.”

“I’m glad. I think you’re dry enough now. Come up and sit next to me on the bed.”

Phil does as he is told, folding his hands in his lap. He’s not particularly shy, but it’s instinct he’s not even aware he’s acting on. He sits there completely naked, while his clothed boyfriend takes him all in. Then he’s being kissed softly on the lips and held securely by a hand on his waist. In a minute Dan’s going to push Phil on the bed and he’ll tower over him, but he won’t halt his gentle caresses. There is too much tension in both of their bodies, they need to relax some more if they want it to be a good night. Slipping into a particular mind space is definitely not automatic, they need to work themselves in gradually and safely. Sometimes that includes talking over how a scene will go, and at times like now it just means Dan holding Phil closer than usual and kissing him deeper. It’s a trial and error journey and Dan wishes there was a step-by-step manual on the topic. There was this time when he himself slipped too deep, he didn’t read Phil’s signs well and he ended up…

Dan’s body has a physical reaction to the memory, it shivers once, twice, and Dan is back in the present moment. He needs to hear Phil now, to move on.

“Will you be my good boy, Phil?” he asks

“Yes, yes, sir…”

“That’s it, you’re being so pretty for me. Bring your arms next to your body and don’t move them.”

Phil shuts his eyes, too, probably in anticipation, but Dan asks him to keep them closed unless he’s told otherwise. Dan sinks into the intoxicating feeling of restraining his partner with just his words- no blindfolds, or ropes, or noise cancelling ear buds. They seem too easy for Dan, he doesn’t want to play this way. He wants Phil to submit to him- in that sense to tie his ropes himself, which are threaded from Dan’s words.

Dan picks up the part-tickler, part-flogger they own and while he feels its weights in his hand, he talks to Phil. Phil, who hasn’t moved a muscle, save from breathing and squeezing his lips together.

“Self-control looks so good on you, Phil. You’re so beautiful, you make me want to keep you like this forever.”

Phil moans out a _thank you, sir._ That’s allowed, Dan wouldn’t deny himself the feeling of that spark going directly to his heart. Dan hasn’t even touched Phil yet. He looks down at the flogger and smirks to himself. He caresses what’s exposed of Phil in a methodical manner- first from his shoulder down to his hand, then from the bellybutton up to his neck, the nipples get a soft smack each and then Dan finishes with a trail up Phil’s right arm. Dan admires the now slightly red and perked up nipples and turns the flogger in his hand. A few soft feathers now tickle Phil’s tummy and he convulses with a moan. Dan is fixated by how the muscles in Phil’s abdomen contract, so he leans down and presses a wet kiss on his bellybutton.

“ _Sir”_ Phil croaks out “Sir, _please.”_

“What do you want, Phil, tell me. Do you want me to smack you again?” Without waiting for an answer Dan brings the flogger down harshly on Phil’s tummy. Phil flinches away and shakes his head no. A red imprint blossoms on his skin.

“No? You love it too much when you’re filled up, huh, can’t wait?” Dan traces the tickler where Phil’s legs meet his groin, teases the junctures on both sides. Phil squirms some more and he’s beautiful. After a few minutes of tormentingly slow advances, Dan loses count of how much exactly, he commands Phil to his hands and knees. Phil’s muscles are taut and he keeps wiggling his toes, which Dan doesn’t like very much.

“I need you to relax, Philly. There you go, let your head fall between your arms, just like that. Now relax your shoulders and cute butt, please.”

Dan sits back on his haunches and observes as Phil tries to do what he’s told. It takes him a few tries, but he regulates his breathing, focuses on it just how he practiced, and his butt cheeks shed the last piece of tension. Dan rewards him by covering his hand in lube and stroking Phil loosely to full hardness. 

“Gorgeous, Phil, so pretty when you’re aroused.” Dan muses.

Phil still manages to form a coherent _thank you, sir_ before dropping his head down once more. Dan picks the first toy up- a rather small silicone beaded anal prober and spreads lube over it. He then lets some of the substance drop directly on Phil’s crack and exposed hole. Dan inserts the toy and marvels at how Phil’s ass stretches around it and suck it in. It disappears entirely in Phil in a few moments and Dan stills his movements. He directs his attention on Phil’s breathing and waits for it to become regular again. The prober isn’t even close to Phil’s limits of what he can take, Dan knows it, but he meant it when he said he wanted to take his time tonight. When he finally starts to work the toy in and out, he’s mesmerized by how the dents catch at Phil’s rim and stretch it open. Phil himself is quiet, as is expected from him, his member hanging stiff still between his spread legs.

Dan is enjoying himself too, although he has yet to touch himself. The only stimulation he’s getting is the visual one. He decides he wants to see Phil struggle to contain himself, so he switches the prober for a larger dildo. This one has a little extension, which will press onto Phil’s perineum when put in. Dan places a hand on Phil’s hip and swaps the toys. Phil’s breath hitches and he whimpers at the sudden intrusion.

“Good boy Phil, let me hear your pretty noises. Are you enjoying yourself?” Dan speaks as he moves the dildo in and out.

“Yes, si…. _Oh god._ ” Phil begins, but just then the toy is pressed all the way in and the little part that stays outside his hole- against the tender place between it and his balls. “ _Sir”_ he tries again.

“That’s it, moan again.” Dan continues, as he sets a brutal pace in his thrusting. Even if he wanted to, Phil would probably be unable to stop the noises coming out of his mouth. Dan then stops his movements and lets his partner collect himself, all the while rubbing circles on his hips and ass. The final part in Dan’s little session is switching a vibrator on and pressing it to the toy still sitting in Phil’s ass. The vibrations, he knows, Phil will feel on the inside, on his sensitive stretched walls. The pleasure is at once too much for Phil. Without proper stimulation to his cock he won’t be able to cum, but it builds up almost painfully in his gut. Though every time he moves his hips back to fuck himself on the toys, Dan withdraws the vibrations, until he recovers his perfect posture.

Dan can’t get enough of Phil, when Phil is so prefect while submitting. He supposes it’s the power exchange which intoxicates him and thanks the heavens he’s in charge of just his partner and not something like a book club, or a small country for example. He giggles at the thought.

Phil is staying perfectly still now and that alone shouldn’t turn Dan on as much as it does.

“Do you think you’re ready for me, Phil?” he asks. “Beg me if you are, show me how much you want it.”

“Please, Sir, please! Want you to fill me up yourself, want you inside me. I’ll be good for you, I promise, I’ll stay still and quiet….”

“What if I don’t want to, huh? What if I just want to fuck you with the dildo?” Dan’ realizes in a second that his teasing wasn’t a good move. Phil’s so deep he actually thinks Dan will reuse him and he starts begging more desperately, and his whole body shivers under the pressure of keeping still.

“It’s okay, Phil, I was just teasing you, yeah? How can I deny you? How can I ever deny my pretty boy his pleasure? Come on, on your back now, Philly.”

Phil does so and his face is red, scrunched up, and he’s gone a bit soft. Dan takes him in his hand and strokes him for the second time tonight.

“My good boy, my perfect boy, doing so well for me, yeah? Legs on my shoulders, there you go and take a deep breath.” Dan coaches and starts to finally, finally push himself into Phil. Neither of them are going to last long, he’s absolutely sure, but he wants to see Phil cum before he does himself. So he picks up the forgotten vibrator and runs it over Phil’s balls, length, and finally at the head of Phil’s cock. Phil jerks and whines uncontrollably now and it’s not long before he warns Dan he’s close.

“Yes, you can cum, come on, wanna feel you tighten around me, Phil, want you to suck me in even more.”

The dirty talk does it in the end, there’s no two ways about that, and Phil shoots all over Dan’s hand and himself, goes completely mute with the pleasure, before his body goes limp and he’s breathing again. After a few more thrusts Dan pulls out and finishes himself off on Phil’s stomach. Some of it lands on the sheets, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

Once the fuzzy feeling in Dan’s brain subsides and he can move again, he starts cleaning Phil up, while talking to him.

“You were so good for me tonight, Phil, did everything I asked you to. You feel so good under me, darling, I love you, you’re gorgeous.” And goes on rambling in the same spirit until he notices Phil can actually concentrate on him. He then takes Phil’s face in his hands and kisses him. All the touches and kisses now aim to bring Phil back to the real world, the one where Dan is _Dan_ and not _Sir,_ where Phil doesn’t have to be still or quiet. The almost inaudible “ _thank you”_ , which Phil manages is a good start. Dan’s proud of him and says as much.

Dan is exhausted himself and he looks forward to the moment when he’ll be under the covers next to Phil and won’t have to pay attention to the other’s breathing patterns or over analyze every twitch of the body next to him.

He still feels slightly under the control of the scene, even after they eat a little snack and shwoer, so he browses tumblr in bed and answers a few tweets. Phil rests his head on Dan’s chest and pulls the duvet over them both. Soon the phone will be forgotten, the internet too, and they’ll fall asleep easily, together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed that, leave me a comment and hit the kudos. Also, have a quick look of my other fics, all of which are posted here (and only here). I have a couple of more in the D/s dynamic.  
> Also, shoot me a pm if you want to know more about my writing process of "play" fics!


End file.
